


[Podfic] The Cat's Whiskers

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: Halloween Podfic Collection 2016 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat Tony, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Steve finds a magic sketchbook, and draws a handsome catman. Tony is pleased to be brought to life, and is even more pleased with Steve, who is not only kind and handsome and sexy, but he has BACON.What more could a cat turned mostly human (except for his lovely furry ears and long, sexy tail) want?(Note, while Nat, Clint, Bruce and Nick appear in the fic, they're very small roles.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cat's Whiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972327) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> CATBOY TONY! :D Moar Halloween podfic. :D

Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Cat's Whiskers 

  


**Author:** AnonEHouse  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal and RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Steve/Tony  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Steve finds a magic sketchbook, and draws a handsome catman. Tony is pleased to be brought to life, and is even more pleased with Steve, who is not only kind and handsome and sexy, but he has BACON. What more could a cat turned mostly human (except for his lovely furry ears and long, sexy tail) want?  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Cat's%20Whiskers.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/972327#main) | **Wordcount:** 7045  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201610/Halloween/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Cat's%20Whiskers.mp3) | **Size:** 45.5 MB | **Duration:** 49:36  
M4B | **Size:** 23.4 MB | **Duration:** 49:36  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
